Lemonade Mouth
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Beck was the football captain with a secret. Cat was the perky cheerleader with an amazing voice. Andre was an overlooked musical genius. Jade was a genius, but neglected, rebel. Trina was the hated diva with a secret heart-of-gold. These inspirations, these poets, these rebels form... Lemonade Mouth. *based slightly off of the movie*
1. The Band

**A/N: So, this is a new story idea.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to...**

OneVictoriousWolf. The first person I told this story idea to was, well, you can guess. So, special thanks to OneVictoriousWolf for listening to all my ideas about this story.

* * *

Beck Oliver was never sure how to describe himself.

By day, he was the kind, reserved, calm, clichéd nice-guy jock who cared about schoolwork and showering his fake girlfriend-Tori something, he'd never bothered to learn that lousy-excuse-of-a-human's name-in all types of love and affection.

By night, he was the quiet, thoughtful, caring, cool, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome that played drums for some indie band and never even tried anything with a girl, because his natural damned loyalty instincts keep him from it.

So, Beck Oliver could only use one word to describe himself: liar.

He was a liar.

He pretended to like football, pretended he didn't want to punch his so-called friends in the face whenever they bullied, pretended he didn't hate Tori with all his guts, he pretended to not notice kids being bullied, and he pretended not to get pissed off every time he had to see someone get bullied.

Beck Oliver was a liar of the worst kind.

His whole life was a lie, after all.

* * *

Trina Vega knew how other students saw her.

They saw her as an ambitious theater queen who couldn't keep a secret. They saw her as a loud-mouthed diva who didn't have any friends. They saw her as a drama geek with no possible career on Broadway set out for her.

Trina didn't know why she hid her true self from her peers.

She didn't know why she hid her caring nature, her kind attitude, her bold protectiveness towards the people closest to her, her true talent, her skills on the bass, and her secret heart-of-gold.

Trina didn't know why she hid her good personality from her peers.

But her sister, Beck Oliver's _precious _girlfriend, was too blame.

_Your too much of a good girl to have any friends._

_What talent? You suck at the bass, your acting is terrible, and your singing breaks glass-just not in a good way._

_Dork._

She didn't know why she listened to her sneaky, manipulative liar-of-a-sister, but she did.

Her whole personality was a lie.

* * *

Andre Harris didn't know why he hid his talent.

He honestly didn't know why he kept all of his deepest songs in a worn little songbook, he didn't know at all why he hid his music supplies in the janitor's closet, he didn't know why he never sang his songs, and he never knew why he didn't try out for the school choir or try to create his own band.

Andre would be overlooked anyways, in a school where Abercrombie-&-Fitch-esque students like majorly-reserved Beck Oliver and overwhelmingly-perky Cat Valentine were worshipped because of their letterman jackets, footballs, pom-poms, and cheerleading uniforms.

He was a genius, but his deep, smooth, honey-like voice was traded in for the marching band's out-of-tune playing and the cheerleadeers' simple routines at pep rallies.

He didn't want to risk one of the cheerleaders "accidentally" ruining his keyboard or the jocks destroying his very first acoustic guitar or start ripping pages out of his songbook or maybe even dumping it into the school's fountain.

Andre kept his talent a secret.

The only lie in his life was his talent.

* * *

Jade West had always considered herself a rebel.

She had known it since she was in kindergarten, when she had chopped off some of the teacher's hair on the first day of school and had thrown crayons at prissy girls like Tori Vega or creepy boys like Robbie Shapiro.

She had a genius mind, though, if people were willing to dig deeper than her gleaming piercings, leather clothes, offensive tattoos, and streaked hair to get to know the sensitive, insecure girl who was just trying to find her place in the world with a superior mind that was far too clever for high school.

Her intelligence didn't only rely in basic locations, but also in how to manipulate others, pull top-notch pranks, rebel cleverly yet keep within school rules, playing the saxophone, and belt out her soft, smoky alto to Rihanna songs without letting anyone else hear.

Jade was considered a rebel in school. She never attended family dinners to avoid her parents disappointment, skipped classes to avoid bad grades, and ate lunch at a café to avoid getting into a fight with Tori Vega.

Her true cause as a rebel wasn't to get in trouble, just to get out of anything bad.

Her true cause as a rebel was hidden.

Her life as a rebel was a lie.

* * *

Cat Valentine didn't like lying about her life.

She had enjoyed having a flock of crushing boys around her and plenty of girls wanting to be her friend at first, but soon it grew boring and tiresome when she had to pretend to be a perky, bubbly redhead with a big imagination when she wasn't.

Her family would never come to one of her games to support her, anyways. Her brother had lots of therapy sessions that never really "worked," her mom spent most of her time at work, and her dad didn't even stay in their house half-of-the-time.

So, she faked her personality. She faked liking having to giggle at every somewhat-silly thing uttered, she faked liking her vivid red curls, she faked her ditzy nature, she faked her naïve attitude, and she faked not liking girls, too.

Yeah, you read right.

Cat was bisexual. Except she couldn't come out to her social peers, because she may be ready to come out, but she was terrified of what people would say and how they would react to her sexuality.

Not only was Cat's life was a lie, but so was her sexuality.

* * *

These five never thought they'd get detention.

These five never thought they'd end up getting _along _in detention.

These five never thought they'd form a band called Lemonade Mouth.

But they did.


	2. Getting Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not Lemonade or Victorious. I only own Mr. Green, Ms. Jones, Ms. Dawson, and Edward Martins.**

* * *

**Review Responses**

**OneVictoriousWolf: **Thank you and your welcome. Your review made me smile. :)

**Guests (These three were all about Cade): **I might consider putting some Cade in... maybe a bit more than friendship. I might try to fit that in as a couple, but if not, sorry.

**cheergirl: **I'll start caring about your opinion when you learn proper grammar and discover what Out-Of-Character means.

**Jade: **Thank you, darlin'.

**ANONIMOUS: **Don't worry, there'll be PLENTY of Bade for you Bade-lovers... did that make sense? Anyways, I don't like Tori either.

**nagisa-san: **First up, AWESOME name! And thanks for congratulating me. It means a-lot.

**April: **I'm working on planning this story and plus I have school, so my updates might suck.

**Guest: **There'll be Bade... DON'T YOU WORRY, DON'T YOU WORRY, CHILD! Yeah, that's right, I listen to music. :)

**Wizshadow42: **I haven't had the chance too, but I'll check it out soon.

* * *

**Chapter One: Getting** **Detention**  
_"True popularity comes from acts of kindness rather than acts of stupidity." -Bo Bennett_

* * *

**Beck Oliver's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I didn't count on getting detention and ending up with some kids I hardly even knew the names of, much less tolerated. It seemed like such a simple, easy day. By third period, there was still no homework and I was prepared to take the day easy... that is until I got to History.

History is my least favorite class of the day. The students are slackers, we hardly learn anything at all, and our teacher just sleeps during class. While some kids may like to have a break because of our idiotic teacher, I don't. We're suppose to learning to get into good colleges and, hopefully, earn some good, successful careers that'll make us go down in history.

Okay, maybe I over-exaggerated that last part a LITTLE bit, but still, getting good grades will help us get into good colleges. And I needed all the good luck I could get, since my parents wouldn't be paying for it anytime soon because of our fight a few years ago, even though they were freaking loaded.

We got into a fight when eighth grade was ending. I didn't like how tight of a leash they kept on me and they didn't like how I always "rebelled" against them. When Dad came across an old metal trailer that used to belong to some rapper, we came to an agreement: I could live in the trailer-in the driveway, may I might add-and have my own set of rules as long as I kept my grades up and continued to play football, which I actually hated.

Football was the reason kids at my school were so obsessed about popularity, along with the whole freaking cheerleading squad and their short, pleated skirts.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to be talking about what happened in History class.

Okay, so yesterday our class had a test and at least half of the class (including me) was nervous about their grades, since our teacher hardly teaches at all. When we got them back, everyone had pretty suck-ish grades.

"I am very disappointed in you, class," the teacher began as he stood at the front of the class, "I had more faith in you and I taught you so much."

_Depends, is your definition of "teaching" snoring and drooling while we goof off then acting like a jerk when we do badly on a test because of YOU? _I thought bitterly. Suddenly, Cat Valentine turned and looked at me with a shocked look on her face. Oh shit, I said that aloud.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver?" the teacher asked coldly. Andre Harris mouthed to apologize and not get myself in trouble. But, I wanted to tell this dip what students really thought you.

"I'm just saying, your a horrible teacher with a nasty attitude. You hardly care about us and its a wonder how you were ever hired for any job AT ALL. No one likes you and your a flat-out, lousy, awful excuse of a man. I honestly suggest you go back to the ditch where you came from," I stated.

"Mr. Oliver, that is a crude-"

"Yet, true," I interrupted, walking up to him and we had a stare-off for a few, long, tense minutes.

"Detention meets in the school's basement after-school," he told me and I blinked in shock.

"Probably better than this crappy classroom," I retorted.

"That's it! Mr. Oliver, sit outside until you learn to clean up your act," he barked. I glared, grabbed my backpack, and walked outside, grabbing the detention slip from the teacher's outstretched hand.

* * *

**Andre Harris' POV**

I watched in utter shock and disbelief as Beck Oliver, the school's golden boy, walked out of the classroom with a detention slip in hand. It seemed completely unrealistic, a nice-haired jock who was worshipped at a school where the chess club was sent to the basement, given detention by one of the principal's butt-kissing minions-sorry, _teachers_, not minions.

The teacher-Mr. Green, I think-continued to hand out tests. I didn't want to see mine and I knew everyone's grades must've been bad considering even overly-happy Cat Valentine seemed to sadden a bit when she saw her test.

Mr. Green set my test on my desk facedown and I looked at it for a few moments before taking a deep breath and turning it around.

A big, fat, red F stared at me.

"Shit," I cursed and even though I thought I whispered it, it came out as a shout. I dropped my test once I realized _I _had been the one to curse and shrank down in my seat. Mr. Green walked over with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Harris, did you just _curse in my classroom_?" Mr. Green said it as though I had murdered someone. Mr. Green was strict and rude, no one liked him very much except for Tori Vega, but she was a kiss-up and probably only tolerated him because they both had poor attitudes.

"Yes," I replied, already knowing my fate.

"I do _not _tolerate this behavior in my classroom. I believe you'll be joining Mr. Oliver out in the hallway and in detention, Mr. Harris," he stated coldly, walking back to front and scribbling on a detention slip. He gestured for me to come to the front and I did, grabbing my things and the slip before walking out of the classroom, plopping into a chair next to Beck.

I turned him and simply said, "See you in detention."

* * *

**Cat Valentine's POV**

Nothing else really happened. I couldn't believe how rude Mr. Green had been to Beck and Andre. I had music class with Andre, and we got paired up for a duet. He's a really nice guy. And even though people thought I was BFFs with Beck, we hardly ever talked to one another.

By the time I had exited the classroom, Tori Vega (my so-called "BFF") was scolding Beck while Andre scurried. I'm guessing she saw Beck's detention slip. She looked as gorgeous as always, deep brown hair falling in loose waves and subtle make-up on her face. Her bright pink peplum top showed off her cleavage and matched her peep-toe pumps, a tight, stretchy black pencil mini-skirt drawing attention to her legs.

"Cat!" Tori chirped, her attitude becoming sweet as she ran and hugged me.

"Tori!" I replied in my stupidly-high voice, hugging back.

"See you at lunch, babe," Tori called out before dragging me down the hallway towards her locker with its "Make It Shine" logo on it. It would've be fine to go there if it didn't take me three minutes to get to my locker from Tori's locker and then eight minutes to get to my next class. We usually only have 10 minutes to get our things for our next class if needed, and Tori always dragged me around every morning, so I never had time to get my things for my morning classes.

"So, you saw Beck's detention slip?" I asked, faking pity for Tori's "perfect" boyfriend getting detention as I smoothed out the black, red, and white fabric of the short, pleated cheerleading skirt I had to wear everyday along with stark white sneakers and a fitted uniform top with the Hollywood Arts logo on it with the same colors as the skirt.

"Yep. I can't _believe _him! I mean, he has a _reputation_. He can't go around messing it up with being rude to teachers and storming out of class like a total diva," Tori stated, continuing to rant as she grabbed her things from her locker.

"He totally embarrassed you, Tor," I said sincerely.

"Cat, you understand me. We should totally be sisters. You'd be better than the one I have right now," Tori replied, raising her voice as her older sister, Trina Vega, walked by. The older Vega sister looked offended and I mouthed "sorry" at her.

"Totally. But I'm sure Trina's a good sister to have, too," I suggested. Tori raised an eyebrow and then shook her head as the bell rang. _Crap_.

"I've gotta go. See you at lunch!" Tori called out as she strode down the hall, going up to Beck and kissing him smack-dab on the mouth. I winced and raced outside. No, I wasn't skipping because I was late. My cheerleading bag was in my car and I needed it for afterschool because I had practice. Yes, I could get it after last period, but I stupidly left my phone in there.

I was unlocking my car door and had just opened it when I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Ms. Jones.

"Are you skipping school, young lady?" she asked me, her stormy blue eyes narrowed at me from behind her thick-rimmed glasses.

"N-no, I was just grabbing my cheerleading...," I trailed off when I remembered my cheerleading bag was tucked safely into my gym locker, my phone was in my own locker, and it was obvious to both me and Ms. Jones the bag was no where in sight. I stopped talking. It was useless.

"Mr. Sikowitz, will be seeing you in detention," Ms. Jones snapped, removing a detention pocket from her coat pocket (why she would wear a coat in L.A., I don't know) and scribbling on it with the pencil she kept in her mousy brown hair... which was graying.

I mentally groaned as the name "Mr. Sikowitz." I had him for a teacher in freshman year, but he was friggin' psycho and once threw a ball at me! It hit me at one point, and he must've had a good arm because it had hurt like hell.

As Ms. Jones walked off, I scanned the detention slip Andre and Beck had received in Mr. Green's classroom. How come all of our teachers were either strict jerks or creepy hobos?

**STUDENT'S NAME: **_Caterina Valentine._

**REASON FOR GETTING DETENTION: **_Was caught skipping school and ditching classes._

**WITNESSES: **_Ms. Claudia Jones._

* * *

**Trina Vega's POV**

I walked into music class a few minutes before everyone else, placing the case to my bass at the back of the room with the rest of the instruments. I sat back down, getting out my notebook and a script for drama class. Out of pure boredom, I got out a highlighter and began to highlight my lines. I glanced at my watch and frowned. It was almost class-time and no one was in here yet. Did I get the time wrong?

"Your in here early."

I looked up to see Edward Martins leaning against the doorway, his usual basketball in his hands. His emerald green eyes were trained on me and his overly-large brown curls were overly-greased. He wore his usual outfit of skinny jeans, polo shirt, and Converse along with his letterman jacket and dark sunglasses, even though we were inside.

"Yep," I replied before continuing to highlight my script, "But your not in this class even though I'm the only one in it."

"Most kids were watching Tori Vega bitch at Beck Oliver and the others were watching Mr. Dawson give Cat Valentine detention... plus, this class seems pretty interesting," Edward answered.

"Well, too bad. Your a senior and probably won't be able to switch classes," I replied, not very shocked at the first part of his answer. Tori was always rude to Beck and I had had the perfect view of Ms. Dawson giving Cat detention from where I sat. In the main hallway, you could also see out the other side, which was where the parking lot was. Our school was built quite stupidly.

"Well, I'm actually just interested in the girl sitting front-and-center," Edward stated, leaning against my desk and tilting my head up with his index finger with his usual arrogant-ass smile on his face.

"And I'm not interested in the cocky player who uses too much hair-gel," I replied.

"Feisty, me likey," Edward stated before dragging me out of the classroom by hand. I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain. His hand was really warm... oh, who am I kidding?! I yanked myself out of his grasp and, I don't really recall how the hell this happened, but we were suddenly making out.

And then Ms. Jones was scolding us, dragging us down to the office. Soon, I was watching Edward walk out with an easy-going smile on his face, winking at me as he left. A few minutes later, I was walking out the office with a detention slip in hand.

Screw my life.

* * *

**Jade West's POV**

High school is hell, don't ya think? Oh who am I kidding, at least one point in your lives you'd be able to agree with me on this. High school wasn't really my hell-on-earth, considering no one messed with me and feared me. The only bad part was the fact I didn't really have friends.

I could have friends, if I somehow got rid of my piercings for good and re-dyed my hair back to its natural raven black then dress like a fucking daisy all the day, skipping with preppy popular chicks like Tori Vega and Cat Valentine, ignoring people like Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef, Andre Harris, and Trina Vega, and hanging out with arrogant-ass boys like Beck Oliver and just your average bitches.

Oh yeah, you guys reading are probably waiting to read my juicy tale on how I wound up in this cozy little place named _"detention" _or as I fondly nicknamed it, _"the place where students are sent to rot for several hours until teachers decide to end their torture and let them out."_

Anyways, I was sitting in class, trying super hard not to fall asleep during one of Mr. Dawson's boring lectures about... something... and half-tempted to chuck my cell phone at her to get her to shut the hell up, since no one honestly liked her.

"Ms. West, are you even bothering to listen to the lesson?" Ms. Dawson asked me that fateful day.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Maybe if you fixed yourself and cleaned up your act, you'd learn to take a few notes," she stated. Ms. Dawson was a bitch. How the hell was she still hired?

"Excuse me?" I replied, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest, already scowling.

"You heard me, Ms. West," she told me.

"I'm my own person. I like having streaks in my hair, tattoos on my body, boots on my feet, leather everywhere, and telling off idiots like you!"

"Ms. West, it seems as though you are asking for detention," Ms. Dawson crooned.

"Ms. Dawson, it seems as though you are asking for a butt-whooping," I mocked. She glared.

"If you are going to act like that, you can sit in the hall and think about your actions," Ms. Dawson explained before adding, "Your puny brain knows how to let you open a door, right?"

I didn't respond with words.

I responded with spitting on her.

"Ms. West!" she shrieked, suddenly shoving a detention slip into my hands, "Principal's office, now!"

I shoved past her and walked out, calling out a cheerful, "Fuck you!" as I did.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that took such a long while. Next chapter, the five meet in detention and end up getting along.**

**Damn... lots of drama in this chapter! :)**

**Oh yeah, here are the songs I CAN promise will be in here:  
-Make It Shine  
-Turn Up The Music  
-Give It Up  
-Somebody  
-She's So Gone  
-Determinate  
-More Than A Band  
-Livin' On A Highwire  
-Let It Go (Idina Menzel version)  
-Maybe more?**


End file.
